pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and Chocolate involved in a Chao Legend
This is the fanfiction in which Crystal and Chocolate meet Kayla and get involved with an ancient legend. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Chocolate Sophana and Spikeball Ivy and Lightningbolt Kayla the Fox/Fox Chao Garyo the Rabbit(Only for this fanfiction, he is a background character) Villains Kaylania the Fox Synopsised Plotline Kayla is made from a witch spell from her mother(Kaylania, who nicknames herself Kayla) some 9 years ago. When Kayla turns 9, she is able to leave home, but gets surrounded by police officers, mistaking Kayla for her mother, and shoot her from a fox-draining substance and turns her into a Fox Chao. She wakes up and flies around for that time and find Crystal and Chocolate. With their help, they find that her mother used her as a decoy and planned to take over the whole world(that was the sole reason for creating her), so the heroes team up and stop her. Chapter 1-9 years ago... 9 years ago... Kaylania: Oh, how poor my plan is now. Since my home is surrounded, wait! I've got a plan!(she grabs her wand) Claya ma Claya! Create a child for my darstardly evil plan! a baby pink fox starts forming in a test tube. Kaylania:(puts down her wand) Now my plan will work for sure! Kayla... that is your name little one. My plan will work for sure! Haaa ha ha ha! 5 years later... Kayla:(staring out at the icy environment) Momma, why can't I go out there? Kaylania: Oh darling, it's too dangerous. The world is a harsh place, I can't afford to lose you. Maybe when you're older(thoughts) So I can unleash my master plan. Kayla: Okay, Momma. Kaylania: That's my girl. 4 years after that... Kayla: Mum, can I please go out and explore the world? I'm older now, and I understand. Kaylania: Okay, just be careful my dearest.(thoughts) My dream will finally come true. Kayla: Okay, goodbye Mum!(runs out) Kaylania: Goodbye my dear, be safe! Kayla runs outside. Kayla: I'll explore this world, and I'll start with this icy area! Police officers come up seemingly out of nowhere with strange-looking guns. Kayla: What's going on? I guess I'd better start running.(starts running) She runs a fair distance, with the bullets chasing her, but one of them hits her in the back. Kayla: Ah!(collapses) The bullet starts draining her fox form and turns her into a Chao. Police Officer 1: You think we got her? Police Officer 2: No doubt. I don't think she'll be takin' over the world in a decade! Ha ha ha! They walk off. Meanwhile, in the castle, Kaylania watched the whole incident. Kaylania: Everything's going to plan. If everything turns out correctly, in a little while, I'll finally take over the world! Nyaaah hee hee hee! a few hours later... Kayla:(as a Chao, she can still speak actual words) Ugh... Huh? Where am I? All I remember was passing out... wait, what happened? I guess I'd better continue exploring. (she starts walking, but notices something) Why is everything so big? Did I shrink or something?(she finds some ice, and learns the shocking truth) What?! I'm not a fox anymore?! Well, what is this... thing? Well, I guess I'd better get used to this type of lifestyle. (she starts flying off) Kaylania:(in the castle) Heeeeee hee hee hee! Guess she found out! Well, it shouldn't matter, in a little while, I'll finally take over this world! I'd better get ready. Chapter 2-Meeting a strange puppy and his friend A little while later, Kayla was still a Chao, flying around, looking for a cure to her condition. Down below where she was flying above at the time... Crystal:(relaxing on her favourite mountain) Well, this days gonna be a relaxo, hey. I wonder where Choco is. (looks around) Eh, I guess he's goin' around as usual. Chocolate: Crystal! (flies up to her) Crystal: Oh hi Choco! Find anything interesting? Chocolate: You might want to look at the sky. Crystal: Hm?(notices Kayla flying) What's that? It doesn't look like any members of the Chao Gang. Chocolate: Want me to talk to it? Crystal: Yeah, okay. Chocolate flies up to where the Chao is. Chocolate: Hey, um, hello? A bullet comes flying out of nowhere and hits Kayla. Kayla: Ah! Chocolate: Oh no... Crystal:(over on the mountain) What the-? I guess this ain't relaxin' time!(jumps down and runs off) Kayla is getting surrounded by Dragodons. Kayla: Uhh, don't eat me! Crystal and Chocolate knock the living daylights out of the monsters. Crystal: Are you okay? Kayla: I'm fine, thank you! Crystal: I didn't think you could talk... being a Chao and all... Kayla: Hm! Well, thanks alot, I'd better continue with my search! (starts flying toward Metropolis) Crystal: What search? Chocolate: Don't ask me! Crystal: Oh no, isn't it robot season? Eggman sure gets busy in this season. Chocolate: But he isn't there. Crystal: She might be in danger! Lets go, Choco! Chocolate: Aye aye! They head into Metropolis. Kayla already found some danger and is about to get clobbered by a robot(well, sliced by a knife) Crystal: Don't worry!(she uses her ice on the robot and it falters backwards) Crystal and Chocolate then jump down in defendation of Kayla. Lots of robots surround them. Crystal and Chocolate manage to knock a few away, but they get tired with the overwhelming number of them. Kayla:(thoughts) They saved me twice... Now I'll return the favour! She flies forward and in a bunch of explosions, manage to defeat them all, while the other two heroes stare dumbfounded at her power. After the fight... Crystal: Wow. Chocolate: Now that is some power. Kayla: Hah! Like it? Crystal: Are you kidding? We could sure use you on our side, I mean, if you want to. Chocolate: Wanna join us? Kayla: Well...(thoughts) Hmm, okay. They might help me with my problem(voice) It's a deal! Crystal: Okay, we'll get you settled real fast! Chocolate: Yeah, don't worry, friend! Kayla: Okay... Crystal: Is something wrong? Kayla: Huh? No no, I'm fine. Lets go. The three heroes walk home. Chapter 3-Meeting new friends and staying quiet After returning to the Blue Ridge Zone... Crystal: So what's your name? Kayla: Um... Kayla. Chocolate: Cool name! Crystal: I'm Crystal. And this is Chocolate, who I like to call Choco. He's my best friend. Kayla: Well isn't it obvious. Crystal: Well, wanna meet some of our other friends? Kayla: Hmm... okay. they walk outside and knock on a door. Sophana and Spikeball answer the door. Sophana: Hello, Crystal! and Chocolate! Spikeball: Plip, plip!(Hello, guys!) Kayla: What did that thing say? Sophana: He said hello. Crystal, is that a new friend? Crystal: Sure is! I'd like to introduce you to Kayla, Sophana. Kayla, this is Sophana and Spikeball. Spikeball is a Wisp. Kayla: Okay, I'm a little confused. Sophana: Let's introduce ourselves inside. Crystal: Okay. They walk inside. Sophana: So I'm Sophana, and this is Spikeball, Kayla. Spikeball is a Wisp, who speaks another language, but the upside to this is that I can translate him, which is a big help for us all. Kayla: Now I get it. Chocolate: Although he has a problem with not saying enough words. Spikeball: Pliiip!(Heeey!) Sophana: Well, he is kinda shy, Choco. Knock comes on the door. Sophana: I'll get it! Hold on.(she runs to the door)(she opens it, to find Ivy and Lightningbolt) Oh hi guys! Ivy: Hello. (she walks in) I just came for a-Crystal? Sorry, I guess I'll join in on the talk too. Sophana: Don't worry, Ivy, I'd like it if you joined! Spikeball: Pliiip Pliip(Heeey Lightningbooolt) Lightningbolt: Priiiii(Don't talk like meeeeee, okay?) Kayla: Mind telling me who she is? Crystal: That is Ivy, and the Wisp next to her is Lightningbolt. We're good friends with her. Ivy: No doubt. So, who is she? Kayla: I'm Kayla! Kayla the Fox Chao! Crystal: Well, posh today aren't we. Sophana:(thoughts) No doubt. (voice) Soo, is she stayin' or what? Crystal: Yeah. We met just in front of my house, she was getting surrounded by Dragodons and we beat them up. Then she zoomed off into Metropolis, we went to rescue her, but we were outnumbered by the robots. She then let off a barrage of explosions and managed to defeat them. We then asked if she wanted to come with us, and she said yes. Then these events happen. Ivy: I see. So she was a Chao in danger, and you rescued her? Crystal: Exactly. Sophana: Well, it'll be good to have her on the team then, eh? Kayla: What team? Crystal: Well Kayla, you see, all of us here are members of our own team, Team Ice. Since you're here, you're a part of Team Ice too. Kayla: Coool.... Crystal: Well, I'll go get her settled at my house, okay? We'll see you guys later, alright? Sophana: Okay! Bye! After walking home, it was getting late. Crystal: Well, you can stay at my house, we've got plenty of room. Kayla: Okay. Chocolate: Tired? Kayla: Yeah... Crystal: Okay. Lets get ready then. Later that night, Kayla was in a special bed. Kayla: Huh... who knew I'd be hanging out here. Hmm... Maybe in a while. After a few weeks, I'll tell them about my disaster that happened 9 years ago. Hmmm... looking back on it now, I'd better get back to sleep. After all, can't reveal it too soon, we've only just met. Huh... good night. Chapter 4-The Shocking Truth 4 months after the incident that happened in the previous chapter, Kayla had some fun with her new friends, and always still looked for a cure. She then thought she'd tell Crystal and Chocolate about her problem. Kayla: I can't hold it off any longer. I have to tell them. Later that night... Crystal: Well, lets see if we can do something tomorrow, eh, Kayla? Kayla: Crystal... I have something to tell you. Crystal: Huh? What is it? Kayla: Well, let me explain. 9 years ago, I was created using a witch spell, as a fox. Crystal: A fox? Kayla: Yes, a fox. When I was 5, my mum told me that the world was dangerous and that I had to stay at the castle. When I turned 9, my mum let me out, but I got surrounded by animals with strange gun things. I started running, but one of the things got me in the back, and by the time I woke up, I was a Chao. I searched the rest of my life for a cure to this Chao thing. I had no luck, but then I found you and you kept me here all this time. I read a scroll two months ago saying "Kaylania the Fox, shortening herself as Kayla, will become a Chao so she can't take over the world." I think they mistook my mother for me, since Kaylania is her name. I don't know about the evil part though. I read further and it said something about a prophecy that was tied to her, me. I'd never do evil though, I'm sure of that. Crystal: Wow, thats some story. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Kayla: Well, I didn't want to shock you when we first met, so I kept quiet for a while. Crystal: Wow... I understand though. So you're really a fox? Kayla: No joke. Anyway, I heard somewhere that prophecies are contained in little orbs. I think mine has been fulfilled, but we can break it. Crystal: Well, lets figure out the rest of this in the morning, when everyone else is awake. We'll tell them then and we'll go, okay? Kayla: Okay. Just don't forget. Crystal: I won't forget a story like that, don't worry, Kayla, I'll help you. they both went to sleep. Meanwhile, elsewhere... Kaylania: Now's the time. I'll start unleashing the real castle, that will destroy the world, and then only I will rule it! Haa ha ha ha! Thank you so much, Kayla! Heeee hee hee hee! Chapter 5-Starting the Journey In the morning... Crystal: Well, Kayla, you wanna tell our friends your story? Kayla: Okay... Chocolate: What story? Crystal: Oh you'll find out in a sec. Come on. After getting everyone together... Crystal: Okay guys, I found out a shocking story from Kayla here. Explain. Kayla: Well, I was a fox once, but I turned into a Chao from a strange thing in my back. I've been searching for a cure ever since. Sophana: How long ago did this happen? Kayla: Little while ago. Everyone except Crystal and Kayla: Whooooa Kayla: Yeah. I know it's shocking, but its the truth. It's a prophecy that hit the wrong person. I'm not supposed to be hit, it was my mother, who I think might be evil. Ivy: So, what are you going to do? Crystal: I'm gonna go with her and Choco to find the orb that has the prophecy and try and change it. Ivy: Speaking of which, I heard there's a prophecy museum just past here to the east. You might want to travel carefully. Crystal: Don't worry, I'll take the hoverboard and the other two can take it by air. If thats okay... Ivy: Then here.(hands them a map) There's where it is, and you're here. Make sure to go carefully. Sophana: I hope you come out safe. Crystal: Don't worry about me. I've gotten through tougher situations before. Ivy: Don't be overconfident. We're talking about a goodness-knows-how-old year old witch who used her own daughter as a decoy for an evil plan, so don't act cocky. Crystal: Trust me, I know. after getting ready to leave... Crystal: See yous later! Ivy: Good luck! Sophana: And be careful! Crystal: I will. See you guys later! (they zoom off) Kayla: So, how far away will it be? Crystal: Well, looking at the map, and how fast I'm going, it shouldn't be too far. Chocolate: Well, thats a relief. Kayla: Hey, I think I can see it! Crystal: Hm?(looks down) I guess you're right. Lets land. Chapter 6-The Evil Witch's True Plan They land in the ancient city. Chocolate: Well this is kinda awkward. Crystal: What do you mean? Kayla: Since I'm credited as a villain, I'll use a special power I've got. (she suddenly turns transparent) I've made myself invisible to others, but only you two can see or hear me. I'll be safe. Crystal: Well thats one problem solved, now lets go in. After going inside... Crystal: Wow, thats alot of prophecies. How'll we ever find yours, Kayla? Kayla: I don't know. ???: Hello, new customers, how may I help you? Crystal: Uh okay, we're looking for the Kayla the Fox one. ???: Oh, yes, that one is interesting isn't it. I'm Garyo the Rabbit, but you may know me as just Garyo, okay? Come on, I'll show you where it is. (the three heroes follow him) Now here it is. Crystal: Why is it red? Garyo: Ah, it's all colour-coded my dear. Red simply means that it's been fulfilled, and it's just lovely to look at. Who knows what history lies behind these ones. Chocolate: And the blue-ish ones? Garyo: That, my friend, means that they aren't fulfilled yet. I'll just leave you guys to it then eh? Call me if you need me, okay?(walks off) Crystal: Okay... Chocolate: Hey Crystal, here's mine! Crystal: Say what? Chocolate: See? This one? It's red, which means I've done what I've been told to! See, isn't it great I'm with you? Crystal: Can you focus on the one we need to look at? (starts looking at it) Hmm... I wonder... Garyo: (at his desk) I think those little ones will be okay, just stop worrying. (his message thing starts beeping) Huh? Who's this? Wait... what? Kaylania? Oh no... the prophecy was wrong! I'd better warn those kids.(he runs out toward the trio) Hey, kids! I think you might want to come with me. Crystal: Huh, okay... After ending up in his office... Garyo: Listen, I have no idea, but(message pops up) Ugh gh gh! Kaylania: You're all fools! In just a few minutes, I will completely destroy this world with my micro-bites! Your planet is doomed! Thank you for helping me, Kayla, you helped me very much(Kayla, invisible, starts growling), You're the perfect decoy, since they mistook me for you! Haaa ha ha ha! Oh, how ironic fate can be! Kayla:(turns true for everyone to see) So I was right! She did use me as a decoy! Rrrrrrr! Garyo: Who are you?! Kayla: I'm the Kayla she's talking about! She used me as a decoy just so she could get her own way! No wonder she let me out back then! Crystal: Is there anything we can do to stop her? My hoverboard isn't that fast. Garyo: Well, I do have some jet-powered rockets that could help. I could attach them to your shoes, only your friends would have to grab on. Are you really sure about this though, kids? It's very dangerous to face that old of a mastermind! Crystal: Don't worry, I've gotten through tougher situations before. Just get them. Garyo: Okay. At this rate, you're our only hope now. Crystal: Don't worry, she'll be gone with our teamwork. Garyo: Good luck. Here are the rockets. Just put them on. Crystal: Okay. Lets go! (she zooms off north) Chapter 7-Battling Kaylania On Crystal's journey, she was heading north, as she entered Kaylas home, a bullet came out of nowhere, and hit the shoes, so they could stop. Crystal: Wlllaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her and her friends were sent tumbling, and as they stopped, noticed Kayla's mum. Kaylania: You're all too late! You'll never stop me! I'll destroy this world and make a new one in it's ruins! Crystal: Oh no you won't! Crystal and Chocolate both battle Kaylania, but she proves to be too powerful, and both are knocked back, unable to stop her. Kaylania: Joka ma Joka! Freeze those pests! Crystal and Chocolate are seemingly paralysed. Kayla: Mum... Kaylania: Haa ha ha ha! Come on, child, join me. Join me, and free your friends. Chocolate: Ugh, help! Crystal: Kayla! Kayla: I'll never join you! I'd never want to join someone who'll hurt my friends! And myself! Crystal: Kayla... Kayla: Mum, you're going down! She uses the ice around the area to grow stronger, and uses 7 bits of the ice, that control different elements to turn super, in Chao form still. Kaylania: You really think you can defeat me?! You were created from a spell made by me! If I die, you die, simple as that. Kayla: I refuse to believe it! This world doesn't need you! They start to fight. Chapter 8-The End? After the fight, Kayla won, after a painful battle. Kayla: (panting) Tima La Tima, unparalyse my friends and destroy Kaylania the Fox, for eternity! Crystal and Chocolate found they could move again, and Kaylania the Fox was sucked into an alternate dimension, where she would die. Kaylania:(before she was sucked into the hole) Noooo, please! I'll start over! Pleeease I beg you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(got sucked in the hole) Crystal: Alright! Kayla: Yeah. That witch won't be destroying the world, that's for sure. Crystal: But don't you want to be a fox again? Kayla: Well, yes, but, I also like being a Chao. Its cool, so, I'm gonna find a way to have those two forms. Chocolate: Maybe you could use the wand? Kayla: Yeah, okay. I'm not that skilled with witchcraft though, so... Crystal: Don't worry, just try. Kayla: *gulps* Okay. Lima ha Lima, Make my body half, make me able to freely turn into a Chao or Fox at any given time. A creamy-coloured light came down and hit her, for a short while, and she regained her fox form. Crystal and Chocolate: Wooooaaaahhh...... Kayla:(in her fox form) Yes! I can feel it, the spell worked! Crystal: Alright! Chocolate: Wanna go home? Kayla: Okay. Maybe we can tell our friends. Meanwhile, Garyo, watching the whole time, saw the prophecy turn red once more. Garyo: Oh thank you Kayla. Chapter 9-Returning Home After coming home... Sophana: We saw what happened! Everyone saw, you were amazing out there, guys! Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip!(You guys are awesome!) Crystal: Ah well, we couldn't have done it without this gal! Kayla: Heh heh. Sophana: So, are you staying, or what? Kayla: Yep! I really like staying here, and you guys are so nice to me, so I'll most definetely stay. Sophana: Hooray! Ivy: Now thats another deed done, eh, you two. Lightningbolt: Prriiiii coool(You were awesome out there) Chocolate: Aww, thanks alot. Kayla: Thank you so much, Crystal. Crystal: Don't mention it. We wouldn't have met you if it weren't for Choco, and anyway, we're BFF's, right? Kayla: Totally! The story ends with Kayla and Crystal doing a Best Friend hug with Chocolate in the middle(Kayla is in her fox form) END Category:Pinkolol's fanfics Category:Stories Category:Story